Mein Name ist Luzifer
Mein Name ist Luzifer ist die Premiere der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean beobachten, wie Luzifer aus der Hölle emporsteigt. Bobby und die Brüder müssen sich mit den Nachwirkungen von Luzifers Auferstehung auseinandersetzen. Der Prophet Chuck teilt ihnen mit, dass Castiel von den Erzengeln in Stücke zerlegt wurde. Handlung Sam und Dean sehen zu, wie Luzifer aus dem Boden kommt, und sie versuchen zu fliehen, doch gerade in dem Moment wachen sie in einem Flugzeug wieder auf, nachdem ein blendend weißes Licht erschien. Aus dem Flugzeug heraus sehen sie, wie das blendend weiße Licht auftaucht. Sie nehmen die Atemmasken von der Decke und als Dean nach draußen schaut, erschrickt er. Dean und Sam fahren im Auto weiter und hören im Radio über den Zwischenfall und bekommen mit, dass es in anderen Ländern auch zu Zwischenfällen wie Plagen gekommen ist. Sam will Dean etwas sagen, der aber will nur Castiel finden. Sie gehen zu Chuck Shurley, doch der Raum ist verwüstet und man sieht Blutflecken. Plötzlich erscheint Chuck und attackiert Sam. Erst später merkt er, wer sie sind, und ist überrascht. Das letzte Mal seien Sam´s Augen schwarz gefärbt und sein Körper außer Kontrolle gewesen. Dass Sam´s Augen schwarz waren, überrascht Dean, aber Sam habe davon nichts gewusst. Dean fragt nach Castiel, der laut Chuck von Erzengeln getötet wurde. Plötzlich hört Chuck Stimmen – die Engel kommen! Auf einmal sind Zachariah und einige andere bei ihnen, um Dean mitzuteilen, dass er mitkommen müsse. Zachariah sagt, dass Dean die Chance hatte, Sam zu stoppen, aber das nicht getan habe, und nun die Apokalypse sei. Zachariah meint, dass sie nun im selben Team seien, da alle den Teufel tot sehen wollen. Zachariah teilt ihm auch mit, dass Luzifer so machtvoll sei, dass man sie nicht beschreiben könne, und dass sie ihn jetzt stoppen müssten, damit er seinen Körper nicht finden könne. Dean ist immer noch aufgebracht, aber Zachariah merkt, dass Dean´s Hand blutet. In dem Moment zeigt Dean sein Bannsymbol, welches an die Tür gemalt wurde und woraufhin die Engel verschwinden. Dean und Sam checken im Regent-Hotel ein und Sam gibt Dean einen Bannbeutel, um sich gegen Dämonen und Engel verteidigen zu können. Sam habe die Beutel selbst zusammengestellt und das Wissen von Ruby bekommen. Dean erkundigt sich bei Sam, wie es ihm geht und er sagt, es ginge ihm gut. Er glaubt, dass derjenige, der die beiden in das Flugzeug teleportiert hat, auch Sam wieder geheilt hat. Wieder versucht Sam Dean etwas zu sagen und wieder wimmelt Dean ihn ab. Als Sam trotzdem weiter spricht, sagt Dean, dass er das Thema nicht ansprechen solle und dass das eine Jagd wie jede andere sei. Sam schlägt vor, herauszufinden, wo Luzifer ist. In Pike Creek, Delaware, läuft ein Mann durch ein Tor, welches danach durch den Wind auf- und zugeschlagen wird. Später wacht der Mann nachts auf und sein Bett ist in Blut getränkt. Als er das Licht anmacht, ist es weg. Als Nick es wieder ausmacht und ins Bett zurückgeht, merkt er, dass neben ihm eine in Gesicht zerkratzte Frau liegt, die ihm mitteilt, dass er auserwählt wurde. Er schließt und öffnet seine Augen und die Frau ist weg. Becky schreibt eine Story über Dean und Sam und bekommt einen Videoanruf von Chuck. Er sagt ihr, sie sei sein Nummer-1-Fan und dass nur sie ihm glauben würde. Er möchte, dass sie Dean und Sam eine Nachricht überbringt, doch sie weiß nicht, dass es die beiden wirklich gibt. Chuck erklärt ihr, dass sie wirklich leben, und wird ganz aufgeregt. Sam und Dean bekommen im Hotel Besuch von Becky, die ihnen sagt, dass Chuck von Engeln beobachtet wird und sie eine Nachricht für sie habe: Michaels Schwert sei auf der Erde und die Engel haben es verloren. Es sei in einem Schloss, welches von 42 Hunden bewacht werde. Dean und Sam sprechen mit Bobby über das Schwert. Er erzählt, dass Michael den "himmlischen Heerscharen" Befehle erteilt und derjenige sei, der Luzifer mit seinem Schwert in die Hölle beförderte. Sam möchte sich bei Bobby und Dean entschuldigen und erklärt, dass Lilith das letzte Siegel gewesen sei und als er sie tötete, erwachte Luzifer zum Leben. Bobby meint, solche Dinge könnten nicht vergeben werden. Bobby verlangt von Sam, seine Nummer zu löschen, falls sie die ganze Sache überhaupt überstehen würden. Sam will in einer Kirche Untersuchungen anstellen... Sam geht und Bobby gibt vor Dean zu, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass Johns Worte einmal wahr werden würden: Sam zu töten oder ihn zu retten. Er zweifelt daran, ob es richtig ist, Sam nicht zu töten. In dem Moment erinnert sich Dean an etwas von John und durchsucht die Sachen. Er findet eine Adresse: Castle Storage in 42 Rover Hill – John hat das Schwert die ganze Zeit besessen. Plötzlich schlägt Bobby Dean zu Boden und seine Augen färben sich schwarz. Es tauchen Meg und ein anderer Dämonen auf und sie stiehlt Rubys Messer. Sie sagt, dass jeder Dämon Dean tot sehen will. Sie küsst Dean und gibt Bobby den Dolch, der damit Dean töten soll. Für einen kurzen Augenblick weicht der Dämon aus und Bobby sticht sich selbst und damit den Dämon aus ihm. Dean greift die beiden Dämonen an, als Sam hereinkommt. Dean kann den Dolch an sich nehmen und tötet den einen Dämon damit. Meg kann aus dem Körper flüchten. Nick ist noch in seinem Haus, in einem Raum voller Babyspielsachen. Über das Babyphone hört er ein schreiendes Baby. Plötzlich endet das Schreien und Nick sieht, wie Blut aus dem Babybett herausläuft. Nick fängt zu weinen an. Dean und Sam haben Bobby in die Notaufnahme gebracht und Dean will das Schwert unbedingt vor den Dämonen finden. Sam will zwar bei Bobby bleiben, beugt sich schließlich aber. Sie bewaffnen sich und sehen in dem Raum tote Körper auf dem Boden liegen – Dämonen. Gleich darauf stoßen sie auf Zachariah, der meint, dass Dean das Schwert bzw. der Behälter für Michael sei. Als Dean ablehnt, zielt Zachariah auf Sam und verletzt ihn wie mit einer Schusswaffe. Falls Dean nicht Michaels Behälter werden sollte sollte, würde noch viel Schlimmeres geschehen. Michael würde dann mit den Engeln die Feinde attackieren. Zachariah sagt, dass jeder Mensch sterben würde, wenn Dean nicht zustimmt. Dann merkt er, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass die Engel ihn nicht einfach benutzen: sie brauchen seine Zustimmung. Zachariah sagt, es müsse einen Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer geben. Als Dean immer noch ablehnt, besticht Zachariah ihn, indem er vorschlägt, Bobby zu heilen. Dean lehnt immer noch ab, aber Zachariah löst bei Dean ein Stufe-4-Magenkrebs aus, der trotzdem noch ablehnt. Dann lässt Zachariah Sams Lungen verschwinden. Dean will, dass er sie tötet, was er aber gar nicht will. Dann taucht Castiel auf und sticht einem der Engel in den Hals. Castiel kann nicht beantworten, warum Dean und Sam plötzlich in dem Flugzeug aufgewacht sind. Es könne nur eine Person dafür zuständig sein, was Zachariah Angst einflößt. Als Castiel verlangt, dass Zachariah die beiden wieder zusammenflicken und dann verschwinden soll, tut er das sogleich. Castiel sagt, dass gegen Luzifer keine Bannbeutel helfen würden, und berührt die beiden, weshalb er in ihre Rippen Henochische Sigillen einbrennt, der sie vor allen Engeln einschließlich Luzifer beschützen soll. Sam fragt, ob Castiel tot war, was er bejaht. Auf die Frage, wie er zum Leben erwachte, antwortet er nicht, sondern verschwindet. Seine tote Frau Sarah flüstert Nick eines Nachts zu, dass er zwar träume, aber alles real sei. Sie sei ein Engel, Luzifer. Sie sagt Nick, er sei ein Behälter und dass sie nun seine Gedanken und seinen Körper kontrollieren müsse. Das jedoch sei Nicks Entscheidung. Sie sagt noch, dass sie Gott zu sehr geliebt und dieser sie dann betrogen und verletzt habe, genauso wie Gott Nick verletzt hat. Bei ihm war ein Einbrecher im Haus und hat seine Familie abgeschlachtet. Da Luzifer wütend sei, wolle er Gott für seine Taten bezahlen lassen. Nick fragt Luzifer, ob er seine Familie zurückbringen könne, was er verneint. Er könne Nick aber Gerechtigkeit geben. Zudem würde und bräuchte Luzifer nicht lügen. Nick denkt an sein Haus, in dem die nun tote Familie lebte, und willigt schließlich ein. Dann beginnt das Haus zu leuchten. Im Krankenhaus besuchen Dean und Sam Bobby, der wohl nicht mehr laufen können wird, was er selbst aber nicht glauben will. Dean schlägt vor, dass die Engel und Dämonen den Krieg selbst ausfechten und sie auf beiden Seiten so viele wie möglich töten. Er wisse jedoch nicht, wie er das tun würde. Dann sagt Bobby Sam noch, dass nicht er sondern der Dämon es war, der da zu Sam sprach, denn Bobby würde Sam nie ausschließen. Sam schlägt vor, den Colt gegen Luzifer zu benutzen, doch Dean sagt, sie hätten keine Chance. Sam fragt Dean, ob es etwas gäbe, was Dean ihm sagen wolle. Dean beichtet ihm, dass er versuche ihm vorzuspielen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch das nicht klappt. Sam habe einen Dämon seinem eigenen Bruder vorgezogen und das führte zu dieser Situation. Auch wenn Sam alles leid täte, so ist eines gewiss: Als Dean Sam am meisten brauchte, ließ er ihn im Stich. Sam möchte zwar irgendetwas tun, aber Dean sagt, er könne nichts machen, denn sie würden nie so sein wie vorher, da er Sam einfach nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Castiel *Zachariah *Chuck Shurley *Nick *Luzifer *Sarah *Meg *Becky Rosen *Lilith (Leiche) *Ruby (Leiche) Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Thunderstruck' von AC/DC Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Sympathy for the Devil (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Spanisch:' Condolencias para el Diablo (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Französisch:' Sympathie envers le Diable (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Italienisch:' Compassione Per Il Diavolo (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Portugiesisch:' Simpatia Para o Diabo (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Polnisch:' Współczucie dla diabła (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Tschechisch:' Soucit s ďáblem (Sympathie für den Teufel) *'Ungarisch:' Barátság az ördöggel (Freundschaft mit dem Teufel) *'Finnisch:' Paholaisen paluu (Rückkehr des Teufels) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05